SasuSaku My dear
by Kirnuki
Summary: But Zen had no intention of calming down and being mature with this "Sakura just take me back!" "No Zen…you hurt me so no" Just then Zen went to go and hit me when Sasuke grabbed his hand
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The "Cool dude"

"Oh no I'm going to be late for work!" I quickly threw on a loose gray tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans then ran out the door.

I ran to the bus stop, pass in hand and waited for the bus to arrive, a few minutes later it pulled up

"Whew! Thank god I made it"

I walked onto the bus and held onto a handle as the bus drove, 10 minutes later it stopped at my stop and I walked off and walked into work.

"Hey Sakura!"

I sighed "Hey Ino!"

I quickly put on my apron and went to tend to the flowers; I got out the hose to water the flowers in the back of the shop as Ino came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders as she giggled. I shuddered from the feeling

"Yes Ino?"

"How's your man so far?"

I looked at her annoyed "you ask me this every single day Ino, we are just fine!"

I scolded her and went back to my watering the plants

Ino pouted and moped away.

"Sigh, with Ino's constant interrogation I should be getting a raise!"

I gently picked a few flowers that were ready to be put into a bouquet and placed them in my basket, making my rounds around each flower bed picking the best looking ones.

I carried my basket to the front of the shop and put together a few bouquets wrapping them in paper and bow.

"Hey sakura!"

"Huh? I know that voice."

Someone had come up behind me and grabbed my waist kissing my neck as he grinded up against my ass.

"Please stop it Zen, I'm at work" I looked down embarrassed.

Zen was my boyfriend, he was always super touchy and I never liked it but I accepted it because I loved him.

I vowed to myself that I wouldn't have sex till I was married, Zen didn't like the idea and argued with me for months till finally giving in. my friends told me they had seen him walk out of love hotels all the time, but I always defended him because I didn't want to accept the truth that he would even dare cheat on me.

Deep down I knew it was true but it broke my heart coming to terms with it so I just ignored it and let him keep doing it.

"saku-chan why don't you ditch work and come to my place" he winked as he sucked on my neck

I quickly pulled away and slapped him, "I said stop, and I'm at work Zen."

"Well damn okay miss sassy ass"

"Is there something you need Zen?"

"No." He glared at Ino who was passing by ignoring his existence.

After a while Zen had finally left and Ino came straight to me

"What the hell was that?!"

"ehhhh? Whets wrong"

"He just came to your work and dry humped you without your consent!"

"I'm used to it" as I shrugged it off

"Sakura you need to break up with him before he goes further than just dry humping"

I didn't feel the need to listen for all I cared she sounded just like my mother

"If worst comes to worse, I'll do it but for now we are fine"

"Sakura! You call that fine?!"

Thank god my shift was over I thought to myself as I ignored Ino and grabbed my belongings and walked out of the store to see Zen waiting for me while he was looking down at his phone with a huge perverted smirk.

"I'm done work, I'm going home"

He didn't answer he just followed me.

"Hey are you going to say anything"

We had reached an alley way as he suddenly shoved me into the alley and trapped me against the wall

"What's your problem Zen?"

He still didn't say anything, he just kissed my neck angrily leaving bruises and he made his way with his hand up my shirt and started groping me.

"Zen!"

He didn't listen and punched me he then tore my sweater off kissing my collar bone

I screamed but no one was around so it was pointless

I felt hopeless

That's when a dark figure came into the alley

He was tall and fit he had grabbed Zen by the arm, just that made Zen flinch in pain

"Who the hell are you?!"

With a deep smoothing voice the mysterious man answered

"Is that any way you should be treating a woman?"

Zen snapped "Mind your own god damn business and walk back to your mommy's house like a good little boy!"

The man then shoved Zen into the wall and took me by the wrist

Surprisingly his grip was so soft and warm yet strong and firm, I felt so much comfort from just his hand

"Who is this man?" I thought to myself.

As we walked out into the dark night streets under a street lamp I saw him

He was good looking.

He wore a black winter coat with white fur on the hood of it with a white tee under, black ripped skinny jeans and some black high top shoes.

He had dark black eyes with dark black hair slightly spiked up in the back with a slight fringe in the front.

I couldn't help but stare.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Uh y-yes thank you so much" I looked downwards on the verge of tears out of shock with what just happened.

"Who was that man, may I ask miss?"

"He was my boyfriend apparently…but I'm ending that one."

He looked at me emotionless "that'd be wise, he didn't seem to look at you very nicely."

I nodded in agreement

"Let me give you a ride home, it's dangerous at night"

I looked at him in shock "o-okay"

He walked me to his bike; his bike was completely black with red rims.

He handed me his helmet

"What about you? Don't you need a helmet?"

"I'll be fine, where do you want to sit? Front or back?"

I looked at him a little nervous "I-ill go on the back"

I hopped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist holding tight, he started the bike as it roared.

It was loud, I kind of liked the sound if it, and it sounded big and beefy.

I gave him the directions to my house.

When we finally reached it I hopped off and handed his helmet

"So do I get a reward for saving you?"

Confused I looked at him "what kind of reward?"

"hn, how about we exchange numbers"

I figured it was something more complex then that so I gave him my number then waited till he left.

But he didn't leave

"Aren't you going to go?" I asked

"It's only polite to wait for the lady to go inside first; oh I forgot what's your name?"

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier my name is Haruno sakura"

"Nice to meet you sakura, I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nice meeting you, hope I'll see you again!" I waved as I walked inside and quickly ran to the window to watch him leave.

My mother walked up behind me

"Where were you sakura?!"

"…sorry something came up I won't do it again"

I couldn't lie to my mother she looks right through me

"Bullshit sakura what the hell happened?!"

"…Zen tried to take advantage of me while we were walking home…"

I looked away from my mother trying not to go into much detail

"I always had a bad feeling about the disrespectful man!"

She hugged me "how did you get away from him?"

I looked up at her with a smile on my face "a cool dude came and took me away"

My mother laughed at my cliché line

"I made roast beef for dinner"

"Yum! I love roast beef let's eat"

My mother and I made our way to the table as my dad was already stuffing his face with his potatoes

"So sakura tell me about this so called cool dude"

A little nervous "he is very tall and good looking that's for sure but I don't know much, he told Zen some cool line like :You shouldn't be treating a woman like that!: or something around the lines of that, I can't remember I was a little in a panic"

My mother looked at me amused "well at least you okay eat up now"

After dinner I went to bed

The next morning I woke up and smacked my annoying alarm and got ready, throwing on a black tee shirt with some white torn jeans and put my hair up in a pony tail then made my way out the door to the bus stop.

As the bus came to a stop I saw Zen walking out of a store down the street, I rushed into the bus with hopes he didn't see me and waited anxiously for the bus to go.

When I reached work I put on my apron

"Sakura! What happened to your arm?! And your face?!"

As she got closer she even noticed the bruises on my neck

"Sakura did Zen do this?!"

I had completely forgotten about my neck but I hadn't realized what happened to my face or arm.

I went to a mirror in the back and looked at my face

There was a scratch that ran across my right cheek and my whole right eye was bruised.

"That explains why people were staring at me, hey do you got some cover up?"

Ino quickly went to her purse and dug some out

"Mind helping me out, I don't know much about makeup"

She nodded and started patting the makeup on my eye

Ino's mother had opened the store early today without us realizing and I heard a deep smooth voice say "hey sakura"

Shocked I flinched and Ino ended up putting the cover-up in my eye

"Owww! Why the hell does that crap hurt so much?"

Ino giggled a little "I'm sorry sakura you moved and I was a little shaken up by your condition

"Oh hey Sasuke, I'm surprised you remembered my name, why are you here?"

"I wanted to get some flowers for my house, apparently it's depressing."

I laughed "well Ino you deal with him while I go water the plants"

Ino quickly pulled me in and whispered in my ear "how the hell do you know this good looker?!"

"I'll tell you later for now help him"

She nodded with a determined look on her face and walked up to the front counter to talk to him

"Oh sakura want a ride after work?" Sasuke suddenly asked loud enough for me to hear in the back

I opened the curtain "sure why not?"

Right away Ino had an evil grin on her face.

I prepared some roses for Sasuke and gave them to Ino then went back to watering the plants and adding fertilizer.

Ino came in the back and asked what time I got off

"9:00pm why?"

She didn't say anything she went back to the front

"I guess Sasuke was asking"

Once Sasuke left Ino came running to me

"Explain everything, your face, the cutie"

I groaned "fine, Zen tried to have his way with me in a back alley last night and Sasuke came to the rescue then took me home"

"How did you get that bruised?"

"Zen was suddenly really rough with me"

"I told you he was bad!"

Annoyed I forced out a nice response "yeah I guess you did, now let me get back to work I don't want to remember it."

It was finally 9:00 when I heard a loud engine outside the shop.

There's only one engine I've heard that loud in town, I walked out to see Sasuke just getting off his bike "oh hey sakura was I late?"

"No you were just in time, I just got off"

Ino came out and had a perverted grin on her face as her boyfriend Kiba came to pick her up.

I hopped onto Sasuke's bike and held onto him, he had already memorized my house down apparently and just put on some music.

Surprised he has the same music taste as me.

Words as weapons by seether had played the whole way back to my place, once we reached my house my mother was waiting outside for me, I guess she was more shaken up from what happened than I thought.

When she saw Sasuke she instantly felt she needed to invite him in for dinner

"Hey you must be the cool dude sakura talks about, why not come have dinner with us as a thanks?"

Embarrassed by how my mom addressed Sasuke I yelled at her but before I could finish my sentence Sasuke politely replied

"You really don't need to thank me; it was only the right thing to do in that situation"

My mother is a persistent woman so she bugged him a little more before he finally said

"If it's okay with you I'll gladly join Miss Haruno" as he bowed in thanks.

Amazed by his manners I showed him where he could park his bike and then showed him the way inside.

Once we took our shoes off and reached the dinner table my father suddenly glared at Sasuke.

"Oh stop it Hun! Hess the politest young man you will meet in this generation!"

My mother snapped at my dad.

Embarrassed I continued to eat my Yorkshires

"So young man, what do you do for a living?" my father asked

I guess my dad was worried as well because he started asking Sasuke questions like he was my boyfriend

"I used to be a soldier but currently I'm not doing anything, I'm looking for a job"

Impressed my father nodded with improvement

"I admire you already"

Surprised I stared at Sasuke with eyes wide.

He looked at me with a calm look on his face

"So young man how old are you?"

"20 sir"

"Ah 2 years older than my daughter"

"Dad stop it! Let the guy eat will ya"

My dad chuckled as he started eating his potatoes.

My dad really likes potatoes.

Once supper was done Sasuke bowed and thanked my parents for the dinner

"Thank you for having me here, I will be going now it's a little late."

I walked Sasuke to the door and waved as he started his bike and waved good bye and took off


	2. Chapter 2 The EX

Chapter 2 The "EX"

It's been a week since the dinner and Sasuke has been picking me up every day after work

Ino nudged me forward to the front door

"Guess who's here sakura?!"

"Sasuke?"

"You know too much!"

She stood in a mock ninja stance to pretend to have to eliminate me

I laughed as Sasuke walked in

"Hey sakura, are you ready?"

Just then Ino suddenly stood in the way

"Do you have a job?"

"…no why?"

"Work here please." Ino pleaded

"I guess I have nothing better to do, why not"

"Yippee!"

Ino squealed in joy

"The customers are going to increase so much with such a good looking guy working here!"

Ino went off into her own little world as I walked out of the shop and ignored her

Sasuke stayed behind to figure out when he would start then came out and got on his bike

"Hey sit on the front today the engine is a little weird and I don't want you getting hurt"

I nodded and got on in front of him

Instantly this felt way more intimate, I tried not to blush but I couldn't help it as I felt my face grow hot

He handed me the helmet

"I still have time before my parents would be worried, want to hang out?"

Sasuke looked at me "sure"

I got some what excited that he accepted and I put the helmet on

"Where do I hold on to?" I asked a little nervous

"hm, why not put your hands on the handle bars?"

"ehhh but wouldn't that be dangerous?!"

"I'm sure I can still drive with your hands in the way"

So I put my hands on the grips and he put his arms around me his hands on top of mine

I couldn't help but stare at our hands and how close we were

This felt so intense…

He started the bike and we waved to Ino

Who had the dirtiest little grin ever; of course typical Ino loved Sasuke way more than Zen.

But she has the wrong idea, there's nothing between us

Sasuke started driving down the streets as the lights flashed before me

"This looks so much different from up here" I said shyly

I didn't think Sasuke would hear

But he nodded in agreement

We had decided to go to the beach

Once we reached the beach we both hopped off and took our shoes off as we stuck our feet in the sand

"It feels so nice" I mumbled to myself as Sasuke stared at me

He didn't talk much; I guess I kind of found that cute about him.

He was such a shy little gentleman with good looks.

He's the dream guy I could almost say.

As I got closer to the shore I closed my eyes

But with luck a huge wave formed hitting the shore soaking me

It was cold

"God dammit!"

I cursed

Sasuke came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me

"w-what are you doing Sasuke?!"

"Trying to warm you up."

"H-how can you do things like this so calmly…?"

He didn't answer but stayed like that for a while until he decided to take me home so I wouldn't catch a cold

He held me closer on the way home than he did on the way to the beach

I guess it's because he knew I was cold

Once we reached the house he did his normal wait for me to get inside and leave

I ran up to my room and changed quickly

The next morning Sasuke was waiting outside my house this time

"Why are you here?"

"To take you to work, I start today so I figured I'd just grab you too"

"Ah makes sense"

"Same as last night, get on the front"

"O-okay"

I hopped on the front trying to keep my calm

Once we reached the flower shop Sasuke parked his bike in the back

We both walked in

"Sakura your training Sasuke!"

"w-what I'm getting a raise for this right?!"

"Yeah yeah just show him where the aprons are and where everything is around here"

I grabbed a bigger apron for him and showed him around the back and how to tell if the flowers are ready, I watered the plants and fertilized them with Sasuke throughout the morning. I wouldn't stop sneezing all morning it was quite a hassle.

We finally reached our break

"Cough cough"

Sasuke looked at me with a worried look in his eyes

"Are you sick?"

"I don't think-"

But before I could finish Sasuke had his hand on my forehead

"You have a fever"

"EHHHHHH! Don't suddenly do things like that I'll get embarrassed!" I pouted

He smirked "our breaks over"

"Our breaks are so short"

"I see that"

We went back to tending to the flowers, wrapping and decorating bouquets.

Finally the day was over and me and Sasuke said our goodbyes to Ino and left

Sasuke took me home but took me inside this time

"Oh hey Sasuke!" my mother greeted him cheerfully

"Sakura got a fever." Sasuke said calmly

"Oh dear and she went to work like that! thank you for watching her Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded "no problem, I should get going, just wanted to make sure sakura told you or…in other words I did, see ya"

When Sasuke left my mother turned on a hot bath for me

"Has such a gentleman you know, you should pursue him!"

"We are just friend's mom, maybe one day but till then f-r-I-e-n-d-s"

My mother laughed at me "make it quick"

She left to go grab me a pair of clothes as I got a towel from the rack

My mother came back and placed them on the counter and left the bathroom

After a while in the bath I started feeling lightheaded

And got out

I changed and went out to see my mother making soup and tea

"Just wait a minute sakura; you have to eat some soup and tea to top it off"

I sighed as I went and plopped on the couch waiting for my mother to finish making the tea

My mother carried the tray over to me and put it on the table nicely as she sat down next to me

"So what do you think of Sasuke?"

"Where's this coming from mom!?"

"I'm curious"

"Ugh, he's super nice and caring but you can only tell what he's feeling by his eyes, he doesn't show much emotion and it's hard enough that his eyes are black."

"Well they do say your eyes are the window to your soul"

"I guess that's true" we both kind of laughed as I ate my soup and chugged my tea

As soon as I was done I ran to my room and flopped on my bed

Finally I can sleep in tomorrow

I drifted off to sleep

Next thing I knew my phone was ringing

(Uchiha Sasuke calling)

"Dammit Sasuke"

I picked up the phone and answered

"Hello?"

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now why?"

"I was worried."

"Aren't you nice, don't you have to work today?"

"I'm on break doing your shift"

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Its okay I have nothing better to do"

"Sure you do!" I laughed as I rolled over in bed to stare at my door

"Well I'll let you go, was just checking up on you"

"Thanks Sasuke see ya!"

(Call ended)

Winter is almost coming to its end…

"I wonder when all my friends will get off vacation; maybe I should call hinata and checkup"

(Calling Hinata)

"Hello sakura"

"Hey Hinata when are you coming back?"

"w-we are all at the airport now"

"Sweet! You'll be back tomorrow?!"

"Y-yeah I got to go catch the plane with everyone, see ya"

(Call ended)

"I guess they were in a hurry"

After a week my flu had finally come down

I was back at work but Sasuke didn't pick me up this morning

"You look like death."

"Well hello to you to Ino….where's Sasuke?"

"A few friends of his came to visit him so he took a little off"

"Ah so ill be taking his shifts?"

"Actually you don't have to work today I'm only here for the construction"

"Construction?"

"We are remodeling because all of our stuff is getting crappy!"

"Ah I guess I'll be going then"

"Wait with me then we can hang out or something!"

"Okay"

I sat down after 45 minutes passed they were finally done and I and Ino walked to the beach

"I'm going to go get some ice cream wait here sakura"

After 3 minutes someone grabbed my shoulder

"Let's talk"

"Z-Zen!"

"Look I'm sorry…I miss you…I was drunk and I…sorry"

"No Zen I've had it with you."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me upwards

"I said I'm sorry!" he screamed at me

"Z-Zen…you know I don't like yelling…."

"Please sakura just come back to me"

"No Zen…you hurt me…physically and mentally"

Ino was just coming back when she saw Zen and quickly called Sasuke

"S-Sasuke sakuras ex is here…and he's being rough with her again"

"Where are you?!"

"a-at the beach near the dock"

"We will be there in 5! Make sure he doesn't do anything"

(Call ended)

Ino ran to me and Zen

"What do you think you're doing Zen!? She's over you leave her alone!"

"Heh this doesn't involve you piss off"

"She's my best friend so this does involve me!"

"Go suck a dick or something you slut"

"E-excuse me!?"

"Please stop it you two…people are starting to look this way" I pleaded

But Zen had no intention of calming down and being mature with this

"Sakura just take me back!"

"No Zen…you hurt me so no"

Just then Zen went to go and hit me when Sasuke grabbed his hand

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I-its you again…why are you here!?"

"I was told you were here"

"Ino you did this"

"Yes I did I was worried about my friend"

"From what I can see it's a good thing I came because you raised your hand at a woman."

Sasuke's friend suigetsu finally showed up

"Hey slow down Sasuke sheesh! what's going on here?"

I looked at the stranger confused

"Ino why are they here?"

"I called them because I was worried and he's the guy who saved you last time"

"I understand…."

Before we knew it Zen had disappeared

"I-im going home I'm sorry Ino we can hang out another time"

Before I could leave Sasuke grabbed my arm "oh no you don't, for you know he could be waiting for you"

Suigetsu suggested we all hang out at the beach for a while

After a few hours Ino called her boyfriend to come pick her up and offered to give me a ride

Since Sasuke had Sui I took up the offer

The next day I didn't have to work so I sat around when I remembered everyone got back to town already

Just then a knock at my bedroom door

"Come in"

"h-hey sakura"

"Hey Hinata! How was your trip?"

"I-it was fun, naruto asked me out"

"I knew he was going to! You two are so cute together congrats"


	3. Chapter 3 the confession

Chapter 3 the confession

Sasuke's birthday was coming up and surprisingly it was close to dads

Dads was 3 days after Sasuke's

This shocked me

I didn't know what to get Sasuke so I decided to just

Make him some sweets.

I had finally finished and I was going to take them to him tomorrow

I can't believe it's already half way through spring but we get so many storms in spring

The next day

Sasuke picked me up and when we got to work Ino had planned a miniature 5 minute party

Failed but it was funny

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YO-"

Before Ino could finish her mom came into the room concerned and slowly back out again

"No mom come back I'm not weird!"

I laughed as I started caring for the new plants we got in

Gardening has become so much easier than it used to be I love this new update in the building

Sasuke wasn't saying much today.

I slowly made my way over to him where I was poking a sunflower

"Hey what's up?"

"This flower seems plain."

"Oh...do you like sweets?"

"Not really why?"

"No reason"

I wormed back over to where I was tending to

After work Sasuke took me home and I started panicking

"Mom he doesn't like sweets! What do I do?!"

Mom was even panicked

That's when mom had the brilliant idea of going simple and giving him one of my dad's t shirts

As awful as it sounds my father never wore it, he hates how long it is since he's not that tall

My mother helped me wrap it and make a card for him

"Shit! Why did I have to get off so late today?!"

We finally finished when I put my shoes on and just as I walked out it was pouring rain with lightning and thunder

"…you have got to be kidding me…"

"No time to look for an umbrella!"

I ran out the door and ran 6 blocks to Sasuke's

I finally reached his door and when I got there I took a deep breath and sat there for a while before knocking

As soon as I knocked Sasuke answered

"Sakura! Why didn't you just call me to come get you!?"

He quickly pulled me into his house and gave me a shirt and some plaid pajama pants

I went to the washroom and changed and came back out

"S-sorry I'm so late….I had to get your birthday present a-and ….I knows it's late sorry…"

He just shook his head and took the present from me

When suddenly I realized…."that's not the wrapping I put it in…"

And just as he opened it I saw the sweets I had made him

"Shit I'm sorry…that's not the right gift I got you one after those and it's ….dammit!"

He just looked at me and started eating them

"What's wrong? They taste great!"

"You think?"

"If I said otherwise you would be sad wouldn't you?"

"Probably…so just continue to say they are good"

He put the box of sweets down

"I'm full…"

"I guess they are more filling than I thought"

I couldn't help but feel my blush coming on from how he hates sweets but still ate mine

"T-thanks for eating them even though you hate sweets"

"Well you have them to me so ill eat it"

"You don't have to eat everything I give you"

"If it's from you its okay, are you okay your face is red?"

"Y-yeah sorry just tired from running"

"You're lying"

He can see right through me! It annoys me so much because I can never tell what he's thinking

"….then why are they red"

"Sakura… I want to hear you say it, not me"

"…but if I do we can't be normal friends anymore…"

"Why would you say that? Just tell me"

"Don't pressure me"

"I'm not pressuring you sakura I want to know why you have been acting so shy around me lately."

"I'm not acting shy!" I snapped

"If it makes you feel any better I already know the answer, but I'd feel more complete if I heard it from your mouth"

"…dammit Sasuke! You're so damn annoying!"

"…." Sasuke just looked at me with a sad look in his eyes

I couldn't help but feel bad for what I just did

"Sasuke…I …love you"

"He didn't say anything he just looked downwards"

Before I knew it my body had moved on its own and next thing I knew I was running to the door

I quickly put my shoes on and went to open the door went I felt Sasuke's hand on my hand on the doorknob

"What are you doing Sasuke….?"

"Don't go..."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I felt too bad for putting mixed emotions on him.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to know why you love me when there's so many better people out there…"

"….because your you, you are the better person in my world…"

He didn't say anything he just stood there with a troubled look on his face

"I can't let you love me sakura"

"Why the hell not!" I got mad when he said that because it felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart a million times with the same knife

"….what if …. I end up hurting you"

"Sasuke…" before I knew it tears were dripping down my cheeks

"Crap…" I looked away trying to avoid him seeing my face

But before I knew it he had pulled me into an embrace and tightly held my head close to his chest

I could hear his heartbeat and feel the warmth of his body on mine…

"I don't understand you…"

"Sakura….are you sure you want to love me of all people?"

A little stunned I nuzzled my head in closer to his chest and whispered "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

When I said that he sat down on the ground holding me still as I could feel his big strong hands grip harder on my body pulling me in as close as he could get

"Sakura…I thought you were beautiful as soon as I saw you under that street light…"

I giggled "I check you out head to toe in amazement!"

He smirked a little

I couldn't see it but I could tell

I feel like today has brought us so much closer together

"Thank you for today sakura…this is the best birthday gift I've ever had"

Suddenly it struck me

"Sasuke how long have you known that I liked you!?"

He sat there and paused for a second

"….what if I said a long time?"

"You little butthole you should of told me!"

"I wanted to wait till my birthday…but I couldn't bring myself to say it all day until just a few moments ago..."

"So that's why you were so quiet today"

"…yeah"

"It's late Sasuke…"

"You can stay over if you want"

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind"

"You have to ask them first though sakura I wouldn't feel right without their consent"

I grunted as I got up and went to turn on my phone when the worst happened…

"My phones broken, it got to wet"

Sasuke handed me his phone and I dialed my mother knowing shed say yes

After asking her and having her answer I told Sasuke and he showed me to his room

"Can we go to sleep sakura…I'm tired"

Before I knew it he had pulled me into his arms on his bed and pulled the covers over him and I

I couldn't help but get shy since we literally just started going out like 15 minutes ago

He's so quick moving

"Hey Sasuke…"

He didn't answer and when I looked up his eyes were closed and he was sound asleep

"You little baby"

I snuggled in closer as his big arms embraced me

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast

I went downstairs to see Sasuke in the kitchen making French toast and bacon.

"Good morning" I groaned as I slugged my way over to him

"Good morning" he looked at me with an amused face

"What are you looking at" I pouted

"Oh just how deathly your hair looks"

"That's so not nice! I can't help but sleep well when I'm here apparently"

"He laughed as he served me my plate of breakfast and ate at the table

When we were done he had something planned and told me to get dressed

Before I knew it we were at a zoo

"How did you know I love animals!?"

"hn, who knows?"

We went around to every animal and stopped at one that caught my eye

"Look at how beautiful the jaguar is"

Its huge body covered in black silk like fur and deep green eyes stole my attention

I couldn't help but admire its beauty with such grace

"You really like big cats don't you?" Sasuke questioned me with a smirk

"Yeah I guess you could say that… but this one has something about it like it illuminates over all the other bigger cats, it's so beautiful"

As the day went by Sasuke had to take me home

When I got home I tried to give a kiss goodbye but he put his hand in the way

"Your parents are looking"

Embarrassed I looked down

So Sasuke kissed the top of my head and gave me a smile

"y-you smiled!"

"Yeah what of it?"

"You don't smile Sasuke! This is such a rare occasion"

Sasuke laughed as he poked my forehead

"Go inside before you catch a cold ill talk to you later"

"Okay …bye"

Once I got inside my mother ambushed me

"So you two a thing now?!"

"How did it go sakura?"

"Come on tell me everything"

Terrified by my mother I ran to my room and locked the door

"Oh dear god that woman scares me"

"I need to put my phone in a bag of rice…"

I walked downstairs and put it in rice then waited for a few hours before taking it out and going back upstairs to charge it

I layed down on my bed and put my hand on my head remembering how he had kissed it and starting feeling my cheeks burn

I rolled over and hid my face in my pillow

"He's not even here anymore and I'm still embarrassed!"

Next thing you knew I had passed out

The next morning Sasuke had called to wake me up

Grumpy because I wanted to sleep in I just made noises in response to his questions

A little later on I decided I wanted to plan a camping trip since we had 2 weeks off work

So I called up all my friends and asked them to come and got Sasuke to bring his friends as well.

Then it's settled! We are all going camping tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4 The camping trip

Chapter 4 Camping Trip

I stretched my arms as me and Sasuke finally reached the camp site where everyone was already waiting for us

Sasuke went back his bike and grabbed our stuff off the back and carried over for us

I followed Sasuke as he made his way over to the group

There were 8 coolers lay in a row behind everyone talking

Sasuke decided he was going to go set up our tent

"I'm going to set up I'll be back" as he poked my head

"I want to help!" I trailed after him

Once we reached where the other tents were set up he dropped ours and stared at me

"w-what?"

He smirked as he handed my some of the rods for the tent

I put everything together and handed it to Sasuke

Sasuke put everything up and grabbed the air pump and started blowing up the airbed

Once he was done he put it inside and threw our blankets and pillows in the tent

"That looks so comfy" I smiled at him

"hn" he smirked as he took my hand and leaded me back to the crowd

Ino had suddenly had the idea "why don't we all go swimming!?"

I stared at Ino "its barely even summer! Itll be freezing you idiot!"

Ino laughed

"fine why don't we just go pleasantly stare at the water that we must not swim in because it's cold"

Annoyed by her smartass remark Sasuke grabbed my hand and took me to the beach

Once we got there Sasuke put his sweater on me and him and his friends all ran into the water

"w-what isn't that cold?!"

Hinata sat down next to me "they must be aliens"

I laughed "oh defiantly, swimming in that cold water they can't be human"

We were joking around when I heard Sasuke yell

"suigetsu! Don't splash that much water on me, its colder on your clothes dammit!"

"you did it first asshole!"

Sasuke took his shirt off

And I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly shaped body

His abs dripping with water

I watched a few water drops trickle from his neck to his pants

His pants were slowly coming off and I got to see some of his boxers

I began blushing when Ino came over to me and nudged me with a wink

I began sneezing and before I knew it I felt cold

Sasuke heard me sneezing and came over to me and pulled me into an embrace holding me tightly

"how are you so warm after playing in the water, you alien"

I heard a slight giggle as he shrugged

"why don't we go back to the tents and get a fire going?"

I nodded in agreement when suddenly Sasuke lifted me up and cradled me in his arms

He carried me back to the tents

I couldn't help but stare at his face as he swiftly took me away

He put me down on a bench like log and went to start the fire

He grabbed some sticks from the forest and some dried up pine and put it in the fire pit

He took a match and threw it in the pit and the flames started to come to life

Once it was going he put some logs on and went to hug me on the bench

When suddenly he picked me up and put me between his legs as he sat up against the log

Once everyone else reached us they grabbed a cooler and dragged it over

Next thing you knew people were handing out beers left and center

Sasuke took a Budweiser and popped the cap off

Once they were done handing out the beer, Ino knowing me grabbed one of the heavier drinks

And gave me some tequila

I took the cap off and started chugging it

Sasuke looked at me and smirked

He then took it from my hands and drank the rest of it

"Sasuke! You ass I wanted that!"

He laughed and handed me the empty bottle

"well here then"

"It's empty! Dammit! Ino I want a different drink that Sasuke won't like!"

Suigetsu laughed "good luck finding one he won't like, this guy can manage his alcohol better than anyone I have met"

I pouted as Ino handed me a bottle of rum

I quickly moved my hand away from Sasuke as he tried to take it

And started chugging as quickly as I could

Once I was done the bottle I asked for more

Sasuke started to look worried

"sakura…are you sure you can handle this much?"

I nodded to reassure him when Ino interrupted "sakura always won the drinking contests when we were in high school"

I smiled and took a sip of vodka

After a few more bottles of drinks I started to feel the dizziness

"Oh shit…Sasuke's going to kill me" I thought to myself

Sasuke looked at me with a concerned look on his face

"you okay there sakura?"

"yeah yeah, I'm fine"

As I leaned back on his chest and took his arms and put them around me

He hugged my waist tightly kissing my shoulder lightly resting his head on my shoulder

He was so warm; I felt so much comfort and security being in his arms

Apparently someone had brought their car over and opened their doors as they put on some music

Of course it was kiba, inos boyfriend who had his big sub in his trunk and great speakers in his car

Sadly Sasuke and I weren't a big fan of everyone else's kind of jumpy dance music

Ino knowing this then turned on my only exception for dance music

And then the noisy freaks started to play

I couldn't help but get a little cheery from the song

And I looked back to see Sasuke with a smile looking down on me

I quickly looked away and felt my face grow hot

I felt he was smirking

I just knew it

When Ino had suddenly kidnapped me from Sasuke and started dancing on me

I couldn't help but jokingly pretend to grind on her ass

But apparently it was hot to some of the boys such as suigetsu because I started to have a nosebleed

Sasuke slapped suigetsus arm

Suigetsu laughed

"maybe if your girlfriend wasn't grinding with another good looking gal I wouldn't be having a nosebleed"

Sasuke looked a little annoyed with suigetsu

When suddenly Hinata and temari came over and started dancing with us

Everyone was having a good time

When everyone's boyfriends except for mine came up to dance with their girls and I suddenly went to Sasuke and pulled on his arm

"Come onnnn don't let me be the only one without a dance partner" I pouted

He laughed

"I might give you a nosebleed"

I snorted "yeah whatever come on"

Apparently he decided to take advantage of my mental state and began seducing me or so it felt like

He was just normally holding onto my waist with his head on my shoulder moving back and forth with me

I put my hands on his arms and closed my eyes

When suddenly I felt it

I ran to a tree nearby and dropped to my knees and began power puking

Sasuke worried ran over to me and held my hair out of the way stroking my back

As soon as I finished he picked me up and took me to the tent and laid down with me in it

He pulled the covers over us and held me closely

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for worrying him

"sorry…" I whispered

"sorry for what?" he asked

"For worrying you..."

"I'm your boyfriend, that's my job sakura so don't apologize"

I felt my face flush as everything slowly went black

And when I opened my eyes Sasuke was sound asleep as the light shone through the tent walls

I had a headache that's for sure

"todays gonna be slow…" I whispered to myself

Sasuke opened his eyes and placed his hand on my cheek

Shocked "y-your awake!?"

He had a tiny little soft smile and put his arm around my back and closed his eyes again

He's so cute…I thought to myself

How did I get so lucky?

I had suddenly moved the hair out of his face

"he has a forehead" I joked around to myself

Sasuke grunted and suddenly pinned me under him

"I thought you went back to s-sleep!"

He laughed as he slowly rolled back over to his back and pulled me onto him

When suddenly I noticed

Sasuke was still shirtless…

He opened his eyes once more kissing my cheek

"I love you sakura…"

I smashed my face into his chest from his words hitting my heart

I could feel butterflies in my stomach, they were going wild

I heard a little laugh as he put his hand on the back of my head and stroked my hair

When it hit me

"Sasuke are you still drunk?"

He suddenly pulled his hand away and quickly rolled over leaving me behind in the other cluster of blankets

"you are drunk!"

He shrugged his big broad shoulders

So I decided to get revenge for making my stomach jump

I came up behind him and started kissing his back all the way up to his neck

Putting my arms around him snuggling my head into his neck

Whispering the words "I love you so much sasu-poo"

I felt his whole body shiver as soon as I said that and he quickly rolled over to kiss me

"S-Sasuke!?"

"How's your first kiss from me?"

"dammit Sasuke" my face grew red

Sasuke picked up his phone to check the time

It was already 2pm

When he opened the tent we saw everyone staring at the tent with perverted grins no their faces

I quickly shut the tent

"NOPE!"

Sasuke laughed as he grabbed my and dropped to the bed cuddling me

That's when I heard inos voice get closer as she giggled

And the tent suddenly caved in at one spot

Apparently Ino had tripped and failed to do her plan

And I had a tent on my leg

I got up quickly and ran out to see Ino

"Ino!"

She got up quickly as I chased her around

After I got tired I came back to the tent and fixed it when suddenly I realized…

I'm in my bathing suit, and only my bathing suit

"they all saw my body" I said to myself and I quickly jumped back into the tent

"you saw my body to!" I said to Sasuke

Quickly pulling the blankets over me to hide myself

"What's wrong with me seeing you in a bathing suit…it's not like I get perverted thought or anything"

His words made me realize

All of my exs used to look at me so hungrily and dirty when I was in something that showed even a tad bit of skin

Realizing this had put a strain on my mood

Sasuke saw right through me and held me

"don't worry ill never look at you that way unless you want me to"

Feeling reassured by his words I kissed his jaw

"my head hurts"

He looked at me and smirked

"a little hung over are ya?"

"oh come off it you butthole!"

I closed my eyes as I felt his head rest above mine and went back to sleep

When I woke up a few hours later Sasuke was still there

I got up to go pee when Ino came over

"Sasuke's been with you all day and night you know"

My face grew hot

"I don't know why though" I whispered to her

"I think he's worried about you" Ino said

I and Ino talked back and forth by a tree away from everyone for a while

"its about time you found someone who truly loves you" Ino exclaimed

A little shy feeling I said "yeah…he tends to make my get butterflies so easily though"

She laughed "did you ever get that from your other boyfriends?"

I looked at her

"only for the first day then I felt unloved for the rest of the relationship"

She looked at me with a loving look in her eyes

"suigetsu was saying something about how he wouldn't shut up about you, even before you two started going out"

A little embarrassed I looked at Ino

"I hope he's the one"

Ino smiled "yeah I do too"

Then she handed me a new bottle of a Mickey

"Drink up; maybe your hangover will chill out"

I laughed as I took the bottle and started chugging it

"why do you always chug it?" Ino asked

"Well if you chug it, the quicker you consume alcohol the quicker you get a reaction from it"

"so that's how you manage to get drunk when your such a heavy drinker, I mean for when you do drink…"

I laughed

"you should try it some time, it works like a charm"

We finished talking when Sasuke came over and hung over me

Ino decided it was a lovey dovey moment and left with a smile

"I woke up and you were gone" he said

"I had to pee and then Ino came over and started talking to me, sorry about that"

He hugged me

"Its fine I was teasing you, it's about time you got up. But you're drinking more?"

I looked downwards "maybe my hangover will chill out"

He laughed and kissed my head

When he took my hand and led me back to the camp fire

Everyone was grinning at us with dirty looks

"why are they looking at us like that..?" I asked Sasuke

"Well probably because of the ruckus we make every time you wake up"

Annoyed I answered "well every time you woke up you made noise to!" He smirked as he kissed my shoulder "your so cute sakura"

After a few more nights we were finished camping and made our way back to his bike

It was time for the long drive home

We were coming back a day earlier so I had the brilliant idea of staying at Sasuke's, so my parents wouldn't suspect a thing

Sasuke had a hard time being okay with it since my parents didn't know but after a while he finally caved in and said it was okay

As the night went on we headed to his bed and went to sleep instantly we were exhausted

The next morning I woke up to see Sasuke still sound asleep

So I figured I'd go make breakfast for him

I got up and went to the kitchen and when I opened the fridge…there was a loaf of bread and nothing else

I looked through the cupboards but nothing was there

"I need to go shopping for him"

I grabbed my purse and counted the money I had and made a list of things

Sasuke came down just as I was about to leave

"where are you going?"

"you need food, so I was gonna go for you"

He put his shoes on and quickly combed his hair and took my hand and led me to the garage

After we were done shopping Sasuke had to take me home so my parents wouldn't get mad

As he dropped me off he kissed my head that's when my mom rushed out and asked him to come in

"Sasuke come hang out for a while!"

Sasuke nodded and parked his bike and came in with me

My mom had the dirtiest grin ever

"Sasuke why don't you stay the night here for once?"

Sasuke look surprised when she asked

"would that be okay?" he asked nervously

"of course I want you here" my mother implied

"Mom…your making him nervous"

"oh my bad…but you will stay over right Sasuke? My husband's got some pajamas if you want"

He nodded and followed me around for the first few hours of being at my house

I hadn't went into my room yet since he got here

My mother had suddenly had the idea to tell him "so you're sleeping with sakura in her room tonight hope you don't mind"

Astonished Sasuke and I both were we just nodded and accepted my mother's dirty ideas


	5. Chapter 5 The Accident

Chapter 5 the accident

It's been 2 months since Sasuke and I started dating

We were inseparable

I was walking to the store when I saw Sasuke walking towards my house

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled as I saw him just up the sidewalk

He lifted his head and walked to me with a smirk

I ran to him and went to go hug him when he picked me up and swung me around in a circle

Then placed me back down and kissed my forehead

"Well aren't you in a good mood" I said with a big grin on my face

That's when Sasuke reached into his pocket and lifted out a diamond necklace

"It's so pretty!" I gasped in amazement

"It's for you" he said blushing slightly

"Really? But it's so nice"

"A nice woman should be given nice things" he said sheepishly

I laughed as he put it around my neck and held the pendent with his hand

The pendent had a locket heart

Sasuke opened the heart and smiled and watched me look at it

The first picture was Sasuke

And the second was me and him kissing

I couldn't help but squeal with joy

He poked my forehead as he said "where are you going?"

"Ah I need to go shopping moms tired and dads at work"

Put his arm out "may I join the miss?"

I laughed a little "well certainly my fair man"

As I placed my hand on his arm

We walked for about 30 minutes before we reached the store

I went in and got what I needed and came back out

On our way back Sasuke's phone rang

He looked at the number when a troubled look spread across his face he then lost his attention as he kept walking

That's when I heard a loud vehicle coming down the street crossing back and forth

As it got closer I became terrified and by the time Sasuke had realized what was going on the vehicle was close and he tried to pull me out of the way but it was too late

I was hit

The car drove right over me and continued down the street

Sasuke looked at me in shock

He quickly went to dial the cops when his phone died

"Shit! Why now!"

He quickly picked me up leaving the groceries behind and ran to my house as quick as he could

It took him 10 minutes to get to my place when I went storming into the door way

"Haruno!" he yelled at the top of his lungs

My mother came running into the room

And when she saw me tears started running down her face

She couldn't even move

Frozen in her place Sasuke got up quickly and ran to the phone as he dialed 911 and gave them the address

Once the ambulance got here Sasuke and my mother were put in the ambulance with me as we were rushed to the hospital

Once we got there

The doctors rushed to do surgery

I was bleeding out massive amounts of blood

And my leg was torn from my ankle to my knee, bent slightly backwards

I was losing so much blood that the pain was becoming numb

My head hurt...

"w-what's happening" I mumbled rolling my head back and forth

All I could see were the bright lights of the hospital operation room blinding me

Sasuke was sitting on a chair beside my bed holding my hand in tears

My mother wasn't in the room

"Doctors she's awake!"

The doctor quickly grabbed a needle and stuck it in my arm

Everything went black

When I woke up I saw a cast around my left arm and something holding my leg up

"Sakura?" Sasuke said as he looked at me with swollen red eyes

"What happened to me?"

Sasuke looked down

"It's all my fault" he whispered gripping onto my hand putting it on his face

Tears rolling down his cheeks

The doctors came in

"Uchiha Sasuke? You're the boyfriend right?"

"Yes sir" he replied as he wiped away the tears

"We need to talk to you and Miss Haruno, will you please come with me"

Once Sasuke reached where Miss Haruno was the doctor than began explaining my condition

"Her left leg has been broken, and her left arm was broken; she has some amnesia about the accident and can't remember what happened from the looks of it, she also has a concussion, and with all the blood loss she's a little faint right now."

Miss Haruno and Sasuke both nodded approving they understood

Sasuke walked back to the room without my mother because she couldn't handle to see me the way I was

"Hey blossom, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired..."

He came and laid down on the bed beside me

"This is all my fault...I'm sorry this happened"

He kissed my forehead as his face scrunched up

"I'm sorry..." I nudged my head closer to him and a sudden pain hit me

I flinched in pain

"Are you okay?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear

"Yeah...my head just hurts"

"I wouldn't doubt it, you were hit pretty hard" he tried to joke around

He seemed so lost in everything

I closed my eyes as I felt a kiss on my cheek and when I opened my eyes there was light shining through the hospital window, I could hear the birds chirping and when I looked over I could see Sasuke sitting in his chair with his head resting on my bed in a deep sleep

My mother was by the doorway on the couch sleeping

The doctors came in and told me I was able to leave tomorrow but I'd have to use a wheelchair till I was better

Sasuke woke up just as the doctor said that

"Are you going to lend us a wheelchair?"

The doctors answered

"It'll cost 400$, if you take one from us"

Sasuke reached in his pocket and handed the doctor money

"Will this work?"

The doctor a little surprised nodded and left the room

A little later the doctor came back with a wheelchair

I closed my eyes and slept the whole day away

Sasuke woke me up and helped me into the wheelchair

"Are you comfy?" he asked worried

"Yeah"

He pushed the wheelchair to the elevator as my mother followed

My mother suddenly decided to ask

"Would you be able to stay at our place till she's better, she won't be able to get around because we have so many stairs" Sasuke thought for a few seconds before accepting my mother's request

He looked at me and began pushing me back to my place my mother followed behind us quietly

Once we reached my place Sasuke picked me up and took my in and placed me on the couch then went back outside to grab the wheelchair

My mother made some rice and salmon

And gave some to Sasuke to give to me

After a while were all done eating?

My father was out at camp working

That's when my mother suddenly decided to say

"I got a job"

Surprised I smiled and asked "what kind of job?"

"A chef for a restraunt downtown"

Sasuke was on the phone asking someone to look after his place

Apparently it worked out great because his friends needed a place to stay anyways so they just stayed there

"Hey sakura I have to go grab some stuff and bring my bike over I'll be back"

I nodded

As Sasuke left my mother came to me

"Are you okay sakura?"

I nodded and smiled

"Can I have some ice-cream?"

She laughed

"Fine but only because you're a cripple now"

Annoyed I snapped "You could be a little nicer about it!"

She laughed

"Even if some of your limbs won't move you're still funny"

I smiled as I tried to grab the remote for the TV

I gave up after about 10 minutes and ate the ice-cream my mother had given me

But for some reason I really wanted to watch TV

I reached for the TV remote and ended up getting a little too far off the couch and lost my balance and fell on my arm

I screamed in pain as Sasuke came into the house and ran to me to get me up off the floor

"What the hell happened sakura!?"

"i-i really wanted to watch TV..." tears streaming down my face from the pain

"You idiot! Don't worry me like that" he hugged me tightly

I could feel the stress in his hug because it was tense

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry..."

My mother was watching us with a pained look on her face

She didn't say anything

It was as if she was happy Sasuke was looking after me but was saddened by my fall

After a while the pain went down and Sasuke carried me up to my room

"How are you supposed to get changed...?" he suddenly asked

"...I didn't think this far" I said a little nervous

My mother came upstairs with a nighty

"You should be able to change into this pretty easily but Sasuke will have to help you with your bra and stuff"

"M-mom why are you condoning this!?"

"I won't be here all the time sakura... besides I hope you two will get married so it's okay if he sees you naked"

I couldn't help but sit there speechless

Sasuke didn't seem to have a problem with this

My mother left the room

"Well I guess we don't have any other choice...can you help me get this stuff off"

He nodded as he pulled on the sleeves of my shirt and took it off

And helped me with my pants

Embarrassed by being in only my bra and panties I looked away avoiding eye contact

He looked at me and then went behind me

"Ill help you with your bra from here so I can't see anything"

Surprised by his consideration I was slightly happy that he wasn't a pervert

If this were someone else they'd be all over my by now

Sasuke had undone my bra and helped my put the nighty on

I think Sasuke felt a little bad because he figured it was unfair that he got to see me in my undies

And changed in front of me

He put on his pajama pants but didn't wear a shirt

He helped me into bed and under the covers then shut off the light and crawled in next to me

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm better now...thanks"

He smiled a little before closing his eyes and going to sleep

I watched him for a little while before I did the same

The next morning I woke up to Sasuke still sleeping

"I guess the past few days have tired him out"

I sat in my bed for a few hours because I couldn't actually move and my wheelchair was downstairs

Finally after some time had passed Sasuke woke up with the cutest little yawn

He looked at me and quickly got up and picked me up

He carried me downstairs and put me on the dining room chair

He made me a bowl of cereal and placed it in front of me and sat beside me eating his

I ate my cereal as quickly as I could before asking

"I want to go to the beach today"

Sasuke looked at me a little alarmed but nodded as he put our bowls in the sink

He carried me back upstairs and helped me into some clothes then took my back down and placed me on the couch as he got the wheelchair ready outside

Once he was done he came and put me in the wheelchair

"Have you thought about trying to move in this on your own?"

I looked at him "a little, but it'll be hard with one arm"

"Why not try now?" Sasuke asked

I put my hand on the wheel of the chair and pushed forward hoping I'd go far

But I moved not too far away from him and started going to the left into a fence

He grabbed the handles of my chair and started walking towards the beach

After 45 minutes we finally reached the beach and he pushed me out to the end of the dock

He sat down on the bench next to me and put his arm around my kissing the side of my head

I suddenly remembered that Sasuke had gotten me a gift

I reached to my neck and grabbed the necklace he had given me

He looked at me with a smile

"Thank you Sasuke..." I said

I pointed to my lips

"Kiss?"

He smirked as he leaned down and gave me a kiss

"How come you don't look at me with a dirty face when you see me naked?" I suddenly asked

He looked at me a little surprised

"Why would I?"

"Well...Zen would of"

"Zen didn't love you."

Speechless I looked downwards

"Sakura did Zen ever look at you and make you feel like you were all he could see?"

I didn't say anything

"Sakura look at me"

I looked up to his face and stared into his dark charcoal eyes

"What do you feel?" he asked

"...I feel like it's just me and you in the whole world..."

"Did you ever feel this way with Zen?"

I shook my head

"now that I think about it...when I started dating Zen, my mindset was perfect, I felt no pain and I was hopelessly in love with him...but when I started dating you...I was unconfident, mentally bruised stressed out, hurt and scared, but you still stayed with me and accepted me, you loved me for who I was and accepted my burdens..."

Sasuke smiled and kissed me again

"I wouldn't give you up for the world, you are my purpose and I love you more than anything, and I hope that you will be the strong confident woman that will take care of my children"


	6. Chapter 6 Paradise

Chapter 6 Paradise

We were going back into the doctors for a checkup on when I could have my casts removed

While we were waiting in the waiting room Sasuke picked up a magazine

He looked at me and back at the magazine when a grin grew upon his face

"…Sasuke…."

I looked at him a little concerned

He suddenly started flapping the magazine in my face with an angry flail

"What the hell!"

He stopped and burst out laughing

I pouted for a while, when suddenly the doctor came into the room and raised an eyebrow

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, that's me"

"We are ready for you"

I nodded as Sasuke grabbed the handles of my chair and pushed me into the room where the doctors were

"Hello Haruno"

"Hello" I replied

The doctors chatted for a while and then asked me to move onto the bed where the x-rays were

After we were done Sasuke pushed me out of the hospital

"So three weeks hey?"

I grumbled "yeah this is taking too long"

He laughed "well it's been 6 months since the accident, 3 weeks is nothing compared"

I shrugged as he pushed me all the way home

We did our regular routine of getting me back into the house since last time I tried to hop around I fell very dramatically.

Sasuke was cleaning up around the house as I lay on the couch munching on a bag of Doritos, while watching TV.

Seeing Sasuke clean up makes me think of how he would be a good dad

Just the thought of having kids left me flabbergasted

My face went red in an instant

I couldn't help but make a loud groan and drop my head

Sasuke looked at me "what's wrong with you?" he asked

"N-nothing" I quickly spun my head

He came over to me and kissed my head

"Mm, sasuke can you help me for a sec?"

He nodded

"Could you put my hair up in a pony tail or something, I'm so warm"

A sudden look of distress cast across his face

He took the elastic in one hand and my hair in the other

"Your hairs so long…" he suddenly implied as he flailed it around for a bit

A little annoyed I glared at him

"Okay okay…" he said suddenly grabbing my hair and putting it into a loose bun

He got and before he went back to cleaning he flopped the bun around on the top of my head

"You're always teasing me!" I yelled

He smirked as he continued to do his chores

After a while I slowly felt my eyes grow heavy

Then I passed out on the couch

When Sasuke was done he came over to me and brushed the strands of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead before cradling me in his arms

He carried me upstairs and put me into bed

"You're so beautiful…" Sasuke mumbled as he went to sleep

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and I tried crawling out of my bed

I put my right arm on the floor and slowly put my right leg down then did the same with my other arm and leg.

I slowly dragged myself to the door

Annoyed "you'd think I could move like a normal human being after being a cripple for so long!"

Sasuke heard me and came upstairs and knocked

"Can I come in?"

"Err give me a sec or else you'll smash the door on my face"

He laughed "arighty then"

I moved away from the door then made a noise letting him in

He picked me up off the floor and carried me downstairs

"You spoil me" I suddenly whispered

He looked at me with a caring look and kissed my nose before bringing me my food

"When you can move again you should start working out" he whispered in my ear

"w-what are you implying!"

He just walked away humming a tune

"You little-"

I bit my tongue

Before I knew it, my tongue was bleeding and I could taste it

"Dammit all!" I screamed

"Fucking fuck, what the fuck how did I even!?"

Surprised Sasuke peeked his head into the room from the kitchen

"Sudden potty mouth?"

"Shut up! I bit my god damn tongue!"

All I could hear was laughing from the kitchen

Annoyed I ate my pancakes and got off the chair slowly dragging myself to the couch

Staring at the couch

"It's never looked so intimidating…"

Frustrated I reached up with one arm but failed

After a while of fondling the couch I gave up and flopped onto the floor out of breath

I laid there for a while before Sasuke came over and laughed at the sight of me

Annoyed I just looked away

Sasuke poked my belly before helping me up

"What should we do today?" he asked

I shrugged as I munched on the left over cheeses on the table

That's when Sasuke's phone rang

That's when suddenly the same look that crossed his face at the accident crossed his face again

"…Sasuke who is it, you had that same look before I was hit"

"No one." He answered with an angered tone.

"Sasuke is it that bad…?"

"If I answer it ill be sent out to war again…"

My eyes widened, speechless I looked at him with a million things suddenly crossing my mind

"I don't want to go back till your better"

6 months passed

I was able to do my normal functions again and Sasuke moved back to his place

I was tidying up the house when Sasuke called

"Hello Sasuke"

"Let's meet at the dock" he said with a pained voice

He hung up

"I'm worried…did something happen"

I got dressed and made my way to the beach

I saw Sasuke standing at the railing leaning over

I ran over to him and hugged him from behind

He didn't do anything

He seemed so much less lively today; it's like when I met him all over again

"Sasuke…?"

He just said

"I finally answered that call…."

I stood there for a second processing what he had just said

Realizing he was going to have to leave for war I suddenly dropped to my knees

He turned around and held me in a firm embrace and kissed the top of my head

"Don't go…" I whispered

"I have to…" he said quietly

"We were finally growing close…"

"You have to understand it's my duty as a soldier…"

I clenched onto his shirt burying my face deeper in his chest

"I understand…but promise you will come back to me…"

"I can't promise you that"

"Why not?" I snapped

"…what if I don't come back?"

"Don't say that! You will come back no matter what!"

He didn't say anything he just held me

I started punching his chest looking down as the tears streamed down my face

"I'm sorry sakura…I can't ignore them anymore, your better now and I have to go. I'm lucky I was even able to help you get better"

He slowly got up and helped me up with him then took my hand and started walking to his bike

"Let's spend my last day together…." He said quietly as he placed a helmet on me

I nodded as I got onto the back of his bike and he took me back to his place

When I got there I called my mother to tell her I was staying the night and explained why

She understood and said I could

We had put on a movie and sat on his couch cuddling

It was a comedy called step brothers

In the middle of the movie I started having perverted thoughts

I scolded myself as I eyed Sasuke up and down

My face growing red from the things I was imagining Sasuke looked at me questioning me

He read my thoughts and began kissing me touching my thigh

I couldn't resist because I was craving it so bad all of a sudden

Before I knew it he was on top of me kissing me

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked

I nodded as I pulled him in closer

He picked me up and carried me off to his room placing me on his bed

He took my shirt off and started kissing my stomach as he made his way to taking my pants off

I couldn't help but quietly moan from the butterflies building up in my stomach

I decided to take control and stood up taking his shirt off then kissing him as I undid his pants letting them drop to his ankles

He kicked them away as we both fell onto the bed

A while later he was on top of me "your positive you want this?" he asked one last time making sure I knew what I was doing

"y-yes" I said nervously

He began moving his waist in towards me when I felt the sudden pain

"Are you okay?" he asked I nodded as he began moving in deeper till it was all the way

Relieved he was in we laid there for a while before it felt a little better and he started moving faster

It began to feel like paradise, the pain adding onto the pleasure

He kissed my chest while he was moving back and forth

Breathing heavily we laid in his bed looking at each other

"You have to come back now" I teased him

He tried to cover his face when I grabbed his head and hugged him

We talked for a while before passing out

The next morning I woke up to him looking at me

"I have to go…" he said

I quickly got up and put the t shirt of his that was laying on the ground on and hugged him

He hugged back kissing me for what seemed like forever

When he let go he told me to get my stuff together

He took me back to place and after that he was gone

I didn't leave my room for days

It felt so lonely

Every night I had dreamt of our last moments together

It killed me knowing I couldn't see him

"What if he doesn't make it…?" I thought to myself on a daily basis

It's been 2 months since he's been gone and I've only went shopping and took walks every now and then but it took so much strength emotionally to leave the house

My mother grew worried

She tried to do things with me but I always rejected her and told her to just continue as if I wasn't here

I missed Sasuke…

thanks for reading up until now, i wont be able to post for a while as you can tell finally updating a month later aha. but no seriously sorry for the long wait ive had to do a bunch of crap and exams are coming up so gotta prepare

ill try to update when i have free time or more so the motivation

if you feel like it you can send me some ideas and i could quickly throw a new chapter at you guys

again sorry

happy halloween :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The news

December 3, 2015

5:10 PM

 **So starting this chapter im not doing auto checks on the spelling and stuff because im trying to get the most chapters out of my motivation as i can :P sorry but please enjoy another sasusaku : o**

 **Its been so long since sasuke left...it feels so boring now i grumbled as i lay in bed with my headphones in listening to U.n.i by ed sheeran**

 **"i wonder how he is..." i sighed as i lipped the lyrics of the song**

 **My mother walked in with some banana chocolate chip muffins**

 **"hehe i made one of your favorites!" my mother cheered on as she handed me a muffin, "so feeling a little more motivational yet?" she questioned me**

 **"i guess..."**

 **My mother looked at me examining my face**

 **"your pale and your bags are beyond noticeable, are you not taking care of yourself now?"**

 **"yes mom im taking care of myself, i guess ive just been sleeping to much"**

 **She stared at me before taking the tray back downstairs.**

 **I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and woke up to the sun blaring into my face**

 **I groaned as i dragged myself up**

 **I started coughing, covering my mouth with my hand i felt my hand get wet and tasted something**

 **Moving my hand to where i could see it there was blood**

 **Concerned i washed my hand and face, trailing back to my room to my phone.**

 **I looked at it like i was hoping something magical would happen, but i guess i was just lost in thought**

 **I threw a white tank top with a low cut into the chest and a black baggy sweater over top, then threw on my sweats tying my hair in a lazy bun.**

 **I made my way downstairs to the table snatching an apple, chewing it as i made my way to the door**

 **"where are you going sakura?" my mother asked**

 **"i figured id try work today"**

 **I quickly shut the door before she could respond and slugged my way to the bus stop**

 **After a while i showed up**

 **Ino was dealing with the only customer in the store and when she finished she glanced at me before realizing it was me**

 **"sakura! Oh my god hi!"**

 **I waved as i went to grab my apron**

 **I took my baggy hood off and tied the apron around my waist**

 **For some reason i noticed i felt my bones a little more intensely**

 **I shrugged it off as a better diet so i must be llosing weight.**

 **While tending to some flowers a horrible suffocating sensation built up in my throat before i started to cough heavily**

 **After a few minutes of this it finally stopped and when i looked down i could see blood dripping from my hand**

 **"...must have bitten my tongue" i told myself**

 **But i felt like it was so much more than just biting my tongue**

 **I ignored this as the day went on**

 **I had a few coughing episodes every couple hours**

 **Finally work was done and i made my way to the exit**

 **"...hey sasuke" i replayed for a brief moment as i mumbled under my breath**

 **Ino who had noticed my state came over behind me and pat my shoulder**

 **"sup chicky?" she jokingly said**

 **"n-nothing " i stuttered as i started walking home**

 **"ill see you tomorrow!" i waved**

 **Throughout the walk home it felt so ... Plain**

 **The city lights didnt seem so bright tonight**

 **I glanced up at the sky checking the stars**

 **"i wonder if hes looking at them right now..." i shuttered to myself.**

 **I was walking passed the sweets store when i decided to grab some things before they closed**

 **After i had purchased a few cookies and cupcakes i walked back home as quick as i could**

 **Once i got in the door my mother greeted me taking my bags**

 **"how was work?" she asked**

 **"eh it was okay" i replied**

 **But really work felt so plain The flowers were not as vibrant**

 **It was like seeing in black and white compared.**

 **I scooped up a cookie and picked at it slowly eating each piece i tore off**

 **Suddenly it happend again except this time i wasnt prepared, my hands were full**

 **I started coughing and a lot of blood drained this time.**

 **My mother walked in**

 **"hey sakur-...what the hell!"**

 **She quickly grabbed a towel to start cleaning up the blood**

 **Once she was done i was walking to the stairs when she grabbed my shoulder**

 **"sakura...do you cough up blood a lot?"**

 **She asked pained**

 **"i guess my secrets out...ive been coughing up blood for a few days."**

 **My mothers grip tightened "why didnt you tell me..."**

 **"because your over worrying about it"**

 **"sakura! This isnt something to be taken lightly we need to take you to the doctor and get this issue checked out as soon as we can sakura!"**

 **Sakura shrugged**

 **"yeah yeah, if you wanna plan it then ill go."**

 **She nodded as i made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.**

 **Once i got to my room i closed the door slowly.**

 **I sighed as i stripped down to my underwear.**

 **"theres nothing wrong with me..." i grumbled as i drifted off to sleep.**

 **The next morning my mother woke me up telling me we had a checkup in 30 min,**

 **Freaking out i quickly grabbed a dirty shirt and some pants out of my laundry pile and made my way to the door.**

 **Once we got in the car we made our way through traffic till finally we reached the hospital 3 minutes early.**

 **We made our way inside to be summoned right away.**

 **The doctor took the tests necessary and sent us on our way**

 **"so theyll have the results in 2 weeks" my mother told me**

 **I nodded as i sat back in the car**

 **Driving on our way back i stared out the window watching the world pass by.**

 **Once we got home i decided i wanted to bake for some reason.**

 **I grabbed the mixer and started throwing stuff in, before i knew it i had made 2 batches of peanut butter balls, and haystack cookies.**

 **"oh god i did it again...i made to many...you can never have to many" i smirked to myself when suddenly my dad walked in and stole a bunch**

 **I pouted as i took my share off to my room and watched**

 **Mulan and ate my cookies.**

 **I passed out just before the second movie ended**

 **~2 weeks pass~**

 **My mom drove me to the hospital and we waited in the waiting room for a bit before the doctor summoned us**

 **When we entered the room the doctor looked like he was dreading this moment**

 **He gripped his clip board in one hand and stared at me with his blue icey eyes slightly covered by his brown hair and fair complextion**

 **"hello mrs and ms haruno"**

 **"hello, its been awhile so how are my daughters test results?" my mother said anxiously**

 **He broke contact for a second before staring back us with a distressed stare**

 **"im afraid they dont look to good..."**

 **"well whats wrong?" i asked**

 **"...you have a cancer in your lungs and its spreading very slowly but will in time speed up"**

 **Stunned by this dreadful news the first thing i thought was "how long do i have" i hadnt actually asked because i was terrified of the answer**

 **"there is some chemo we could do, maybe see if it stops it."**

 **Before i thought about it i was nodding desperately.**

 **"are you sure ms haruno? The side effects are terrible and the withdrawls and everything can be just awful, so awful you might just want it to be done with"**

 **I nodded " id rather have a fighting chance, rather than none at all"**

 **The doctor nodded as we talked for a bit longer when he sent us on our way.**

 **We reached the house**

 **Mom shut the car off but she didnt get out**

 **She just stared into blank space**

 **"mom?" i questioned**

 **"its happening all over again..."**

 **She said as her voice croaked**

 **"what is?"**

 **"sakura cancer runs in the family, and its usually pretty severe, most of the relatives who are diagnosed dont make it through it."**

 **Sakura didnt say anthing**

 **"sakura you dont know when your last breath is gonna be and your ticking time bomb now, so do things that you wouldnt normally do, make it worth it"**

 **Life isnt about**

 **Waiting for the**

 **Storm to pass**

 **Its about**

 **Learning to dance**

 **In the rain**

 **unknown**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The fall

December 3, 2015

6:13 PM

Its been 3 weeks since i was diagnosed and i started chemo a week ago

Its been terrible

One minute im fine the next im puking...oh god.

My hair is slowly starting to fall out...slow but surely

"sakura you need to start eating properly! You cant just eat sugar all the time!" my mother hissed at me

I ignored her as i munched on my cookie clicking through the tv channels

My mother had brought me over a plate of veggies with ranch dipping sauce

Im not gonna lie, i really enjoy the rich flavors of veggies and ranch

I started to stuff my face when suddenly i bolted up and booked it to the bathroom

I quickly dropped to my knees and bashed the toilet seat up and began to power puke, after i was done i looked in the toilet to see more blood than puke

"not again..." i murmured as i flushed the toilet and began to brush my teeth

"im already getting tired of this cancer bullshit!"

Outside the door my mother was listening with her back against the wall

She clenched her fists and furrowed her eyebrows torn to pieces that its actually happening

Her daughter is dying... Slowly

She then picked herself up off the wall and carried herself to the living room turning off the lights and making her way to bed

Taking the hint sakura made her way to her bedroom

She flopped on her bed staring at the ceiling

"what am i supposed to tell sasuke...?"

These thoughts came flying at me

I furrowed my eyebrows as i let out an audible breath

"sasuke...im sorry ive got bad news- wait no...thats to cliche it feels like"

I sat in thought

"...i have cancer... To blunt to blunt" i scolded myself

"im dying. - okay no thats just.. No "

After a while of self debating i gave up and figured when the time came itd come naturally...like everything does when im with him.

Rolling over in my bed i hugged my pillow wishing it was sasuke

Thats when my phone started ringing

(Unknown number)

"well thats weird...unknown numbers dont usually call me"

"hello?" i answered

"hello is this Haruno sakura?"

"yes this is sakura, whos speaking?"

"we are from the ground force involving sasuke"

"did something happen?..." i said in a low voice wishing with all my might that hes okay

"hes been reported m.i.a also known as missing in action, we have no proof hes still alive nor do we have proof hes dead, im sorry to have to give you this terrible news, you were the only number on his profile"

Bewildered by this news i just replied with "i understand...thank you for telling me i hope the best for him." in a low tone, voice cracking from holding back the tears

I hung up and sat there in the darkness for a bit

"dont cry sakura...youll be okay hes okay"

I sat there telling myself white lies

I told myself crying is pointless so many times yet i cant help but wanna burst

"if i cry i wont stop...dont do it sakura hes okay"

I gripped my phone trembling

My mother walked in with my clothes from the laundry

She saw me and quickly made her way to my embrace

"whats wrong baby girl?"

"hes okay...hes gonna be okay...i know hes okay..." i repeated voice weakening with every word

My mother could feel my trembling because when i started tensing up she hugged me even tighter

"hes okay right? He'll be found...he is gonna come back...ill beat cancer and then we'll live happily ever after..right mom?"

She didnt say anything all she could do was hold me, because words dont change whats happend.

My mother let me go once i stopped shaking and wished me my goodnights and closed the door shut softly

As soon as she left i couldnt do it anymore

I broke

I burst into tears holding my chest with one hand and my mouth with the other

Terrified to make a noise

I tried so hard to stop but every time i came close more just kept streaming.

After a while of this i finally passed out, i cried myself to sleep that night

The next morning i woke up eyes puffy from the night before

I noticed that getting out of bed was so much harder than normal today

I felt no motivation

But i passed it by and went downstairs and ate my breakfest and decided to do some cleaning

After i was finished cleaning i noticed my job was half assed but it didnt bother me i just went upstairs and took a nap.

I woke up later on that night

I instinctively check my messages and swipe through facebook for a few but it felt so boring.

After a while i just went back to sleep

3 weeks later

The days have been feeling longer

The world seems darker

Nothing seems alive to me anymore

"eh yippie another day of doodly shit" i mutter to myself

"screw this" i snap as i roll over in bed

Just as im about to pass out my alarm goes off

I quickly strike the snooze and continue to drown myself in sleep

I woke up to my phone ringing

(Ino)

It was ino

"hey sakura you werent at work today?"

"oh...sorry guess i mustve slept in..."

"for 18 hours...sakura?"

"sorry i wont do it again"

"okay sakura and you better not do it again mom was so angry with you because she had to work"

I faintly laughed "its about time she put some work into that shop" i said in a joking tone

After a while we chatted and before i knew it was late into the night

After we hung up i rolled over in my bed as the words "what if i dont come back" replay in my head

I cant help but picture us, sasuke and i at the dock...

I miss him so much

Before i knew it just thinking of him brought drought to me.

As the night led on i couldnt sleep

I started to run my fingers through my hair when globs of hair started falling out

I panicked and tried to stick it back on my head but it didnt work...

"thats right...im dying" i chuckled as i slowly accepted the cruel reality of life.

The months grew longer

The nights grew harder

I was begining to lose faith

I was almost at the point where i was ready to give up

Cancer take me

Or something like that

But everything seemed so pointless...

No sasuke... No color to the world...numbness... Hopelessness

If this is what life has in store for me then i dont wanna live it.

Thats what i tell myself.

But really im terrified deep down, no matter how numb ive become to all this pain

I began to lose weight rapidly

10 pounds... To 30... Before i knew it i was slimmer than my 5 year old self

"dying. Right." i muttered

As i put my shirt down and walked to my bed

"why do i try..."

My mother was begining to grow sick and tired of my attitude and decided to try and plan something i like to do

We were on our way to the zoo

Once we reached the zoo i hoped out and made my way to the gate

We bought our passes and walked around looking at the animals

When suddenly i dropped to the ground and hit my head off the pavement

I hit my head hard enough that for some reason i had a seizure

I was rushed to the hospital

But my eyes never opened...

You don't actually

Get over things...

You incorporate them.

They become part of everything

You are.

I dont mean that you walk around

Crying all the time...

But you change.

Unkown


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Open your eyes

December 3, 2015

6:52 PM

My mother lay at the end of my bed playing with my toes miserably

She doesnt know i can see her..

Physically i am there...but mentally

Im far away.

On other words im not in my body i guess

This is terrible, i can see everyone and hear everyone but i cant respond, i cant tell them im here

4 months pass

One of the head force officers

"are you ready to leave Uchiha?"

"yes thanks for the help, great job out there"

Sasuke waved good bye as he packed his bags to his bike thats been sitting at the camp for nearly a year.

As sasuke takes a deep breathe he interupts it with

"sakura! I get to see sakura!"

Internally freaking out

As the calm composed sasuke starts his engine he looks back at the camp one last time

"well...this is goodbye"

As he started riding off

Hours pass as sasuke makes his way home

"im getting so tired..."

Sasuke pulls into a hotel

"i wonder how shes gonna react when she sees me" he chuckles to himself

Humming away as he takes his shower

"i bet her face is gonna be so adorable...shes so beautiful...oh how my eyes miss the luxury sight of her"

Sasukes face grew hot as he thought more and more about her

Humming away he makes the way to the bed and flops

"hehe...its time sakura"

Sasuke drifts off into a deep sleep

The next morning sasuke leaves bright and early

"yawns, oh boy this is gonna be fun" sasuke mumbles sarcastically.

Once sasuke gets back home he goes straight to sakuras

Sasuke rang the doorbell

And sakuras mother peered through

"sasuke...?"

"hello mrs haruno is sakura here?"

"..." she said nothing

"mrs haruno?..." sasuke grew worried

"come...ill take you to her"

They get in her car and drive to the hospital

"why is she here...?" sasuke asks quietly

"...shes in a coma"

Sasuke clenches his fists and grits his teeth as he opens his door to step out

They make their way to her room when suddenly they hear yelling down the hall

Doctor 1 :Her pulse is dropping!

Doctor 2:Get her to the surgery now!

Just as sasukes about to turn the corner sakura is rushed down the hall cutting in front of sasuke as the doctors despretely try and get her to the surgery in time

"w-what ...was that sakura!?"

Sakuras mother just covers her mouth and drops to her knees

Sasuke stands there astonished

"what went wrong...she was so healthy when i left...what happend to her...?"

Sasuke questioned sakuras mother quietly

"...when you left she stopped taking care of herself how she should of..."

Her voice broke ever so slightly as she forced the words out one by one weighing on her like 1000 pounds each word and breath.

"and then..."

"and then what mrs haruno?"

"she started ...coughing up blood..."

"go on"

"she lost weight rapidly.. Started losing hair...losing complextion...she was slowly becoming a walking corpse it looked like..."

"why was she like that...?"

"sakura has been diagnosed...with...cancer...in her lungs, shes doing chemo but theres only so much till you lose"

"but why is she in a coma?"

"when we went to the zoo...she suddenly collapsed and began to have a seizure...ever since then she hasnt opened her eyes...and im afraid that might be the last time she does."

Sasuke stared at her mother with a numb look on his face

"i guess now we wait..."

Nodding in agreement sakuras mother goes to the waiting room with sasuke

Sakuras soul is watching them

"...why...i gave up because of you...and now your back..."

As a tiny tear gleams down sakuras face

"...i guess i might not feel the happiness i once felt again..."

Sakura walked through the halls to where sasuke was and sat down beside him holding him

"i wish you could see me..." she said with anger and sorrow.

She clenched onto his shoulder with her head against his

When suddenly sasuke muttered under his breath

"dont give up sakura, i can feel you...please open your eyes, dont leave me alone"

Shocked sakura jolted upwards staring at him

When she saw his eyes look in her direction

"c-can he see me?!"

Just as she got her hopes up he looked away like she never existed

On the verge of death sakuras surgery goes well and she is back in her room recovering

I feel like somethings pulling me towards itself... Like something wants to take me whole

"whats this sensation?"

Sakura follows where this sensation is pulling her

And before she knew it she was at the end of her bed staring back at herself.

"is it time?"

She asked

When suddenly her soul is pulled into her body

Sasuke holding her hand suddenly feels her fingers grip his weakly and jolts his head up to see her opening her eyes

"hey...sasuke" sakura manages to spit out

"y-your okay?"

"...i guess i am, just feel a little tired"

Sakura opens her arms out to the fullest she can in her condition

"warmth...here, now" sakura demands in a childish weak voice

Sasuke lets a tiny smile go as he lays beside sakura holding her closer than ever before

Sasuke thinks "she feels so fragile...as if i were to hug her any tighter shed break under the pressure..."

Suddenly a doctor walks in

"well look what we have here, miss decided to wake up" the doctor says sheepishly

Sakura nods as she pokes sasukes nose who is nearly passing out

"we still have to do more chemo, now that the comas out of the way we can beat the cancer"

I nod as i close my eyes drifting off into a deep comfy sleep

I opened my eyes to see sasukes sleeping face look so relaxed as his big strong arms engulfed me

Feeding me heat to no end.

Doctor:"its time for your chemo miss..."

I nod as i slowly wake sasuke up

"hey sleepy...i gotta go do some chemo, i need you to get up"

Sasuke looks at me with tired eyes as he slumps into the chair next to my bed

"shall we?" i say as i hold onto my stand

2 nurses come in with a different bed transporting me to the brutal hours of chemo

After the day rolls on i am able to be in my room once again

"so how was it?" sasuke asked

"oh just flawless" i gesture sarcastically

"dying and your still sassy as ever i see" sasuke jokes around

"i cant help it" i chuckle

After a while the hospital finally released me

I wanted to walk back home since i hadnt been out in like forever...literally

So sasuke held my hand as we made our way through the streets

Gleaming up at the once so black and white sky, now has color with its vibrant sunset

"im glad we decided to walk in the evening" i say shivering from the cold

Sasuke wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him providing warmth for the walk back

"why are you always so warm you alien?"

Sasuke laughs as he kisses the top of my head

Just then tiny snowflakes dripped from the sky covering the crevices of the earth

"its never looked so beautiful before..." i annouce

Confused sasuke raises his eyebrow

"the snowflakes i mean, they look so beautiful right now"

Sasuke nods as he looks down on sakuras beautiful face as she tries to catch snowflakes with her mouth

Tongue out sakura darts her head in sasuke direction landing a kiss on the lips

"w-woah sakura, thought you were gonna try and headbutt my to my death there"

"oh yes sasuke, because id do that"

"hey, Your sassy you never know"

"psh ill remember that"

Sasuke stopped as he held onto sakura grabbing her hand with his free arm pulling her into his chest looking down on her forehead to forehead as he whispers "dont you ever leave me alone you beautiful creature"

As he reaches for her chin slowly pointing her head up at him carressing her cheek with his thumb as he leans in to land a kiss on the lips for what seemed to last an eternity

He leans his head up again resting one hand on the top of her head as he kisses it

"i wont ever leave you alone...im gonna beat this cancer"

Ill never forget that moment

Because after that ...the real battle began

Sometimes you

Have to accept the fact

That some things will never

Go back to how

They used to be.

unkown


End file.
